


In Case of Emergency

by Petenshi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petenshi/pseuds/Petenshi
Summary: Who knew working for Preventers meant filling out so much paperwork?





	

It came up when Heero started working for Preventers.  
  
The Human Resources lady was an older woman with rather large bosoms and a tendency to not wear enough strappage or whatever it was that women wore to secure that sort of thing.  She also had an unfortunate tendency to want to lean over him as he sat at the desk in the conference room, filling out paperwork.  It was hard enough trying to decipher the difference between an FSA, HSA and PPO plan without squishy water balloons swinging against his face.  
  
“You need to determine dear if you’re going to go with the basic life AD & D or if you want to participate in the optional coverage as well.”  
  
Heero tried to lean back a little to get some space, scooting his chair at the same time. “AD & D?”  
  
“Accidental Death and Dismemberment.  An unfortunately common occurrence in this profession.”  She sighed and patted his arm.  “I still can’t believe they’ll actually have a cute little thing like you out in the field, though you do have some impressive muscles on those arms.”  
  
Heero tried not to shudder when she squeezed his bicep.  
  
“And of course, you’ll need to name a beneficiary for the life insurance and benefits policy.  And it goes without saying you’ll need to fill out the form for an emergency contact.  Most people use the same person for both forms.  It’s totally up to you.”  
  
Fortunately she let go of his arm and went to shuffle some papers, murmuring to herself before wandering to the other end of the room to lean over another new hire struggling with the paperwork.  
  
Putting aside the morbidity of contemplating dismemberment, he’d already done intentional death once and wasn’t sure how you could refer to anything else as accidental when you were running into danger as a career choice, for the most part, this particular paperwork was fairly straightforward.  
  
Heero couldn’t help a small smirk when he realized all of the information required for the emergency contact form was essentially everything he’d filled out to enroll Duo in that colony school when he’d been recovering from his own dalliance with death and dismemberment.  
  
He sat for a minute pen tapping, to be honest, he didn’t really _have_ that many people who would care to know he was unconscious in some hospital somewhere.  His fellow former pilots would, but they were scattered across Earth and the colonies, and possibly Relena, though the idea of her overseeing him while incapacitated made him feel itchy.  Finally he shrugged and started filling the forms out.  
  
Whatever, it would probably never be used anyway.  
  
A heart monitor was the first thing he noticed.  He kept his eyes closed and listened to the quiet beep, pleased to note it hadn’t changed or given away the fact that he’d regained consciousness.  He could feel an IV line in his arm and he was on his back, his least favorite position.  
  
“I’m always impressed and creeped out that you can do that.”  
  
Heero cracked an eye to see Duo sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, reading something off a tablet.  He didn’t look up, just tapped something on the device and then settled further into the chair.  
  
“Habit.”  Heero coughed, realizing his throat was so dry he couldn’t get any other words out and looked for a cup of water.  
  
“I suppose this is the part where I’m suppose to sit by your side, hold your hand and feed you ice chips or some crap?”  Duo put the tablet down and stared at Heero for a long moment then laughed and shook his head.  
  
“What the fuck, Yuy?  Why’d you put me down as your ICE?  You’re lucky I was even in this quadrant.  I was supposed to be out in Sector 9 but the salvage run was cancelled.  I was just cooling my heels for a day trying to nail a new job when I got the call.”  
  
Duo unwrapped a cup sealed in plastic and poured some water, helping Heero maneuver the bed up so he could drink without drowning.  He didn’t let him drink much at first, holding the cup so Heero could take small sips.  
  
When he felt like he had enough moisture to speak again, he waved the cup away.  “Sorry about that.  I didn’t actually think you’d ever be called in, I filled it out as part of the new-hire paperwork last year.”  
  
Duo just stared at him and Heero coughed again.  “In my defense there was a _lot_ of paperwork and the HR lady kept trying to fondle me and wouldn’t stop talking about dismemberment.  It was all really traumatizing.”  
  
“You?  Traumatized by some lady who pushes paper for a living?”  Duo snorted but went to grab the chair and drag it closer.  “Why me though?  Wufei works for Preventers, too, right?”  
  
Heero shrugged and realized he couldn’t actually feel his arm and looked down.  
  
“It’s dislocated.  They couldn’t believe you didn’t break anything after being blown up and flying through the air before smashing into the office building across the street.  I assured them this wasn’t your first explosion and you were practically a professional at being blown up.  Still, you’ve got some burns and definitely a concussion.  Sally’s got you on the good stuff.”  
  
Heero continued to assess his condition. Nothing looked life threatening or terribly alarming. “I don’t understand why they called you.”  
  
Duo laughed, “Dude, when you fucking blow up, doctors tend to take that sort of thing very seriously.  The five of us know you’re like Super Man but the doctors here seriously thought you were going to die or something.  I think they punched in your ICE number before they even finished wheeling you into the ER.”  
  
“Sorry.”  Heero felt a little sheepish but looked up when Duo nudged his side.  
  
“No worries, I’m glad I was able to come.  Hopefully we can keep these kind of phone calls to a minimum.”  
  
“So you don’t mind?”  
  
Duo grinned.  “Nah, I’m kind of honored you picked me out of all of us.”  
  
Heero smirked, “Well you were technically the only one whose details I knew.  They wanted social security numbers, blood type, date of birth, all that stuff and I mean, I’d already made most of it up for you once before so it was easy to just fill it all out again.”  
  
“Fuck you, Heero Yuy.”  But Duo was laughing and offered Heero some more water.  
  
He eyed it for a second and then grimaced.  “You know how you said something about a concussion?”  
  
Duo nodded, confused and then blanched and scrambled for a kidney shaped dish next to the bed.  “Shit! I change my mind!  I quit. Get somebody else to be your emergency contact!”  
  
However he didn’t move from his spot while Heero wretched and spit.  
  
“Would it help that I also made you my beneficiary in case of death?”  
  
Duo just sighed and held the dish closer.  “This is like the worst marriage proposal ever.  And technically you’re suppose to buy a guy a ring before you make him your dependent.”  
  
Heero just grinned weakly and then threw up again, “Thanks for coming, Duo.”  
  
Duo smiled, “Anytime, man.  Anytime.”


End file.
